


Теплота

by gvardi (alcogoosya)



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcogoosya/pseuds/gvardi
Summary: В надвигающиеся холодные вечера каждый искал для себя теплоту. Кто-то в вещах, кто-то в ближнем своем.





	Теплота

**Author's Note:**

> Кросспост с фикбука. Старая, но тёплая и по-своему неплохая работа.

На землю часто стал дуть холодный северный ветер, неся с собой темные вечера и плотные хмурые тучи.

В самый конец запоздалой осени, быть может, в последние дни ноября, а может и в начале декабря, где-то грянет гром. Громкий, только проснувшийся, он загрохочет над головами, рассылая на землю сверкающие искры – молнии. И хлынет дождь.

Завоет отчаянно ветер, отбирая последнее тепло в воздух, унося его в далекую высь черно-белых облаков. Всколыхнет волосы и запутает их между собой. 

Защекочет нос и щеки легкий морозец на самых окраинах земель, где вместо прохладного ливня, закружится или же замельтешит первый колючий снег.

Жители городов и деревень скроются по домам, а искатели приключений по тавернам, в спешке рыща по собственным карманам в поиске золотых. Радушный хозяин, глядя на разыгравшуюся за окном непогоду, хлопнет их по плечу и пустит к очагу, угостив ромом. Те лишь будут благодарно улыбаться и садиться ближе к огню, грея озябшие руки. И тепло будет вливаться внутрь с каждым всполохом рыжего пламени, с каждым глотком алкоголя.

Кто-то будет находиться вдали от людей, разбивая лагерь среди диких лесов. Станет разводить костер, сильнее кутаться в легкий плащ и шипеть в сторону одного блондинистого напарника, который с отчаянием копается в пожитках в поиске одеял, которые он «точно захватил». А чуть позже, смотря в чуть ли не полные слез голубые глаза, обреченно вздохнет и подойдет к нему, сядет рядом, поближе к огню, не обращая внимания на собственное раскрасневшееся лицо. И обнимет, стараясь не встречаться взглядами, пряча рыжую голову на его груди, прижимаясь ближе, бурча в ткань рубашки, что просто холодно. Слов отказа от такого не прозвучит, лишь сильные руки сгребут в охапку, да губы скользнут, будто случайно, по щеке. И сразу станет жарко, будто возвратилось то летнее зефилийское солнце, которое осталось далеко позади. 

Другие будут спешно убегать от приближающейся бури, придерживая расползающиеся в стороны полы плаща. Маска на лице то и дело станет сползать, а как все надоест, хозяин скинет ее и, завидев вдали знакомые ворота города, стремглав кинется к ним, крепко сжимая в руке ладонь спутницы, так и спотыкающейся на каждом встречном камне. Теплая кожа будет приятно согревать пальцы, а быстрые взгляды на лицо юной принцессы – сердце. И как только гигантские двери дворца откроются, впуская в себя своих давно не появлявшихся жителей внутрь, можно будет и отдышаться, проверяя, на месте ли розовая лента с голубым шариком. Синие глаза с интересом будут наблюдать за действиями рук, покрытых костяными наростами, а затем, догадавшись обо всем, обладательница их смущенно засмеется, подходя к спутнику. И хватая его за ворот рубашки, подтянет к себе поближе и едва ощутимо поцелует. Аромат кофе все еще будет витать в воздухе, когда они удалятся в покои принцессы для рассмотрения множества бумаг, объяснений с кронпринцем, да и просто для того, чтобы унять эту полусладкую дрожь (которая от холода ли?).

Где-то, среди множества ваз, будут сидеть и попивать чай двое идеально подходящих друг другу антиподов. Общество друг друга будет согревать их, хотя один и не ощущает холода-то толком, а другая не обращает должного внимания на него. Мирно беседуя о совершенно несуразных вещах, они начнут спорить о том, насколько плоха и одновременно хороша гроза за стеклом. Взгляды так и будут цепляться друг за друга, искры между двоими не прекратят вспыхивать, хоть каждый и зарекался уже не разговаривать с другим. Но в такую-то бурю каждому хочется тепла, ведь верно?

В надвигающиеся холодные вечера каждый искал для себя теплоту. Кто-то в вещах, кто-то в ближнем своем. 

А самый, точнее самая главная же от вечной скуки создавала ее, играясь маленьким огоньком среди Хаоса. Да и то детский смех раздавался среди вечных пустот, то тихие всхлипы душили горло. Но мелкий шум рядом, прикосновение губ к кисти руки и полный сознательного повиновения взгляд затянутых алой пеленой глаз расставляли все на свои места. И эта желанная, ненавязчивая приятная теплота так и зарождалась, так и проникала во все уголки каждого мира, несмотря на изначальный холод.


End file.
